The purpose of the Developmental Core is to foster the development of AIDS-related research at Baylor. This is accomplished by supporting investigator-initiated feasibility studies, new investigators, and interdisciplinary collaborative projects; by assisting in recruitment of new faculty; and by identifying progra:m:::natic areas viewed as emerging research opporttnities.